No, Absolutely Not!
by Xiamandelaine
Summary: Rei tries his best, but there are some things that Kai will not budge on. No matter what. Some VERY slight shounen ai.


_Thanks again for all the great reviews on my other fics! (bg) And special thanks to Magic and Sparkle, you're the first to have me on your favs list. (big smile) Thanks muchly!  
__To answer your questions on "Ice Man" I hadn't actually planned on going any further with it. It was just supposed to be a "snapshot" type one-shot. No real beginning or end, just a moment thing. Truthfully, it was part of a larger fic that I lost inspiration for, but maybe one day I'll pick it up. We'll see. (smile)_

**Disclaimer: **Let me check...nope. Still don't own anything associated with Beyblade or it's characters.  
**Title: **No, Absolutely Not!  
**Author: **Xiamandelaine  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **Kai/Rei (of course)  
**Warnings: **Hard-nose Kai, some shounen ai. Again, really tame. (wink) Some OOCness.  
**Timeline: **More of a TWT. And another Drabble less than 500 words  
**Summary: **Rei tries his best, but there are some things that Kai will not budge on. No matter what.

**Additional A/N: **This is what happens when you let your friends influence your writing. You get this weird idea and then...poof. Written in 10 minutes. A friend gave me the challenge: Name something Kai would not bend to even if Rei went chibi on him. 500 words or less.The word limitwas a personal challence for me since I ramble at times, but I think I did ok here. CC appreciated as always and thanks for reading. Still no beta!

Beware the chibi eyes...you've been warned.

* * *

"Pleeeeease Kai?" Rei looked up at Kai, large kittenish golden eyes working full force. "All I ask is that you do this ONE thing for me!" 

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"Maybe I should rephrase that...how about HELL no."

Rei pouted. "Aw Kai, come on. It's not like it'll damage your 'reputation' THAT badly. I just thought it would be a nice gesture on your part..."

Kai rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Like hell it won't! If I did that I'd never hear the end of it! Not something I want to hear thrown back at me everyday during this tournament by that annoying, pestering..."

"Hmph." Rei turned, crossing his arms over his chest and nose in the air. "If your pride is that powerful where you can't even do a simple tiny favour for me..." Rei sniffled, dipping his head slightly to hide his eyes.

Kai sighed, knowing full well what Rei was attempting. He walked up behind Rei, turning him around again, and put his arms around him. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" He asked, hiding his amber eyes in Kai's shirt as the taller boy held him. "Kai?"

"What?" Kai asked softly, despite his growing trepidation.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes..." Kai answered, looking down into wider-than-normal kittenish eyes. _Oh no you don't..._

"Really?" Wide eyes blinked, shining brightly.

"Of course!" Kai said, interrupting Rei's next line before he could REALLY get going. "but I am STILL not doing it." He let go of Rei, turning away from his 'chibi eyes' and walked to the door. Ignoring Rei's building frustration he said, "Just because it's Tyson's birthday doesn't mean I can condone his laziness. No one is getting a day off from training for this tournament. Last thing I need is his whining voice begging me for another one and forever harassing me about my 'soft heart.' Good night Rei." And with that he was gone.

Rei stood in the middle of thebedroom for a moment, a bewildered expression on his face. Suddenly he sat heavily on the end of the bed, smacking his forehead with his hand. "Idiot Tyson. I told him it wouldn't work! Now _I_ have to deal with a grumpy Kai." Rei grumbled as he curled under the covers and turned off the bedside lamp, getting ready for another long day of training for the tournament.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, Kai looked up at the window as the light flickered off. "I'd do anything for you Rei..." Kai turned, taking out his launcher from his back pocket. "...but NOT for that loud-mouth garbage disposal." He smirked, loading his blade for a night of peace and quiet.

"Let it rip!"

Owari...The End

Hehe, sorry for the pretty generic ending, it just popped out. (wink)

Ack, I'm actually kinda embarrassed about this one... The only reason I'm posting it is because Kit (friend w/ challenge) wanted me to. So there ya go! If anyone else liked it, please let me know with a sentence or two. Thanks! (smile)

Also, sorry for the delay. My interenet was knocked out for 3 weeks due to this snow and ice. But back up now so expect more!

Xia


End file.
